No More Waiting(Steve and Peggy One-shot)
by Elia180180
Summary: Peggy is brought back to life thanks to SHIELD's miracle work, and Steve decides it's time to marry the woman of his dreams. It's just a cute one-shot. I do NOT own anything AVENGERS by the way! Enjoy, and please PM me or comment me for more! Thanks and enjoy:)


Agent Carter was beautiful. Her brown curls shined with golden highlights in the warm sunshine as she laid out in a chair on the California beach. White sunglasses framed her flawless face, pink lips pursed in peaceful relaxation. Her bikini was like something from the 40's, blue with polka dots and ruffle skirt bottom. She looked absolutely stunning, and Steve couldn't take his eyes off of the love of his life. For days now he had been thinking about sealing the deal and marrying her. He had a ring, but was still a bit nervous. He knew he couldn't wait any longer though. Steve Rogers had done enough waiting, and he'd been given another chance with Peggy Carter. He was going to use it as best he could to be with her for as long as time would allow. Peggy took a sip of her sweet margarita and turned to speak to Pepper just as Tony nudged Steve, knocking him out of his thoughts. "You look really weird watching her like that you know…" The soldier glowered. "I was just…." He sighed, knowing Tony was probably right. Steve walked over to Agent Carter and smiled. "Do you want to go out and swim?" She raised her sunglasses, eyeing him. "Um….alright." She stood, taking his hand as he led her out into the water. She was a little unnerved by not being able to see the ground under her, so Steve lifted her into his arms. Peggy wrapped her legs around him tightly and smiled. "Romantic as ever Captain Rogers." He laughed lightly, pulling her along as he held her close. Peggy put her head on Steve's shoulder and sighed, calming as the waves rocked them gently. Finally, Steve decided to break the silence. "Um…Peggy?" She lifted her head, meeting eyes with him. "Yes?" Biting his lip, the super-soldier built together his courage and kept his eyes on hers. "Listen. I fell in love with you the day I met you in 1943. You punched Private Hodge right in the jaw for mocking you, remember?" Peggy laughed, smiling as Steve continued, "And I tried keeping it to myself, but I think the more we got to know one another, the harder it was to hide it from you, and especially Howard, who could tell from the start. I was really happy when you got jealous because I kissed someone, which I still swear was an accident!" Peggy glowered, cutting in. "I did NOT get jealous Captain Rogers! I was merely angry that you were un-focused." Steve nodded, continuing once more. "Okay okay….The day I crashed the plane, I kept your picture on the dash. Thinking of you and hearing your voice was the only thing that kept me sane. I was staring straight down at solid ice and yet, I didn't feel so afraid. When I came to 70 years later, I was devastated. I thought for sure I'd lost you, and couldn't consider going on, but SHIELD made miracles and then, after only being back for 2 years, I saw you again. I was honestly overjoyed. You and I both know I have trouble forgetting the past and realizing that everything is okay and your by my side, but being without you the first 2 years was really hard….Peggy…I'm tired of waiting." He carried the female's shocked form out of the water and sat her back on her beach chair. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a little black box and got on one knee. "Margaret Carter, I've been waiting over 70 years to ask you this, and I seriously can't contain myself any longer. Will you marry me?" Peggy's face of shock and surprise was quickly changed with one of pure love as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Steve…" Tears sprang to her eyes as all she could manage to do was nod her head. He smiled, placing the ring on her finger, happy it fit perfectly. Peggy stood on her tiptoes, kissing Steve happily. Pulling Agent Carter to him firmly, he sighed in relief. Everything felt complete for once in his life, and the bliss was tangible. Finally releasing her, Tony pat Steve on the back. "Nice job Cap, finally stopped being a sissy and married the gal." Steve glared, shrugging Tony off. He looked to Peggy and then thought of something. "Oh and Peggy?" She looked up from where she had quickly been speaking to Pepper and Jane. "Yes?" He bit his lip. "You _were_ jealous." He hurried off as an enraged Agent Carter chased after him. "Get back here Captain Rogers and we'll see whether or not I was jealous!" THE END


End file.
